


[vidlet] Never Believed in Love

by sanguinity



Series: ceci ne pas une vid [7]
Category: Saving Face (2004)
Genre: F/F, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>QiaoQiao, "爱不分 / Ai Bu Fen (Love Does Not Discriminate)."</p><p>Created for ghost-lingering's “<a href="http://ghost-lingering.dreamwidth.org/166967.html">Silent Fandoms</a>,” Festivids 2014.  More information about that project and this collection is available on the series page.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[vidlet] Never Believed in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



> QiaoQiao, "爱不分 / Ai Bu Fen (Love Does Not Discriminate)."
> 
> Created for ghost-lingering's “[Silent Fandoms](http://ghost-lingering.dreamwidth.org/166967.html),” Festivids 2014. More information about that project and this collection is available on the series page.

**[Lyrics](http://www.chinese-mp3.com/lyrics/17431.html):**

曾经以为爱情只是奢望  
我的心房是紧闭的窗  
偶尔透进的光  
却还是照不亮  | I once thought that love was just wishful thinking  
My heart was a closed window  
Occasionally light came in  
But it still did not shine bright  
---|---


End file.
